Mortal Kombat XI
Mortal Kombat 11 contains characters, a roster of returning and new characters.So far more Characters are confirmed, Guest Characters, Kreate-a-fighter and DLC's including Pre-Order Bonus.Mortal Kombat 11 will be release on August 11,2019. It will include Clash Quotes and Epic Gear Sets. Intro Dialogues Returns, although for Kreate-a-fighter every other character will just say two different things to your custom fighter. Each character will have a different way of saying what they say. Returning Characters *Baraka *Bo' Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *Cyrax *D'Vorah *Darrius *Ermac *Erron Black *Ferra/Torr *Frost *Fujin *Goro *Havik *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kabal *Kai *Kano *Kenshi *Kintaro *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Li Mei *Mileena *Nightwolf *Noob Saibot *Onaga *Orochi Hell Beast *Quan Chi *Raiden *Rain *Reptile *Sareena *Scorpion *Sektor *Shang Tsung *Skarlet *Sonya Blade *Sub Zero *Takeda Takahashi *Tanya *Tremor Returning Fatalities *Fatality *Brutality *Death Traps *Faction Kill *Stage Fatality *Babality *Hara Kiri *Friendship New Fatalities *Over Kill *Kreate-A-Fatality Returning Mini Games *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Test Your Strike *Test Your Sight *Chess Kombat *Puzzle Kombat *Motor Kombat New Mini Games * Test your Square * Test your Speed DLCS PRE ORDER BONUS: Shao Kahn 0005920 shao-kahn-14 600.jpeg|Shao Kahn KOMBAT PACK 1: *Jarek - Mortal Kombat *Tasia - Black Dragon *Spawn - Spawn Movies *Michael Myers - Halloween Movies jarek-mka-face.jpg|Jarek TasiaPNG.png|Tasia spawn.jpeg|Spawn 15590iFE1D03A7B82E0F7A.jpg|Michael Myers KOMBAT PACK 2: *Smoke - Mortal Kombat *Sindel - Mortal Kombat *Pennywise - It *General Raam - Gears of war smoke_mk9_by_letticiamaer-d6mstse.jpg|Smoke sindel_by_reiamina-d6pm9hu.jpg|Sindel Ir-pKv63.jpg|Pennywise loc_raam_540x540-3a49191f8a0b47c9b57814f48bb9254c.jpg|General Raam KOMBAT PACK 3: *Nightmare - Monster Ninja *Hydro - Blue Cyborg *Pinhead - Hellraiser *Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger) - Terminator 000063.jpg|Nightmare hydro.jpg|Hydro pinhead--hellraiser-tom-carlton.jpg|Pinhead terminator-t-800-endoskeleton-3d-model-max-obj-3ds-fbx-mtl.jpg|Terminator New Characters *Dominic - The son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its second in command, as Jarek became the leader. Dominic decides to gather the Black Dragon and with persuasive help from Jarek, If he helps her claim Outworld forever, Dominic will help him avenge his father against the special forces and other threats against him, his father, and the Black Dragon association. *Salina - She is the Dream Goddess and has Psychic Powers as weapons and She appears in Jade's ending on Mortal Kombat 9. Dominic,Kano's Son.jpg|Dominic,Kano's Son Jade_End4.jpg|Salina,Dream Goddess Bosses *Shang Tsung or Quan Chi (Sub-Boss 1) *Goro or Kintaro (Sub-Boss 2) *Shao Kahn or Kotal Kahn (Sub Boss 3) *Onaga or Orochi Hell Beast (Sub-Boss 4) *Liu Kang & Kitana (Sub-Boss 5) (In the third round,Both Liu Kang and Kitana Transforms into the Giant Fire breathing Dragon with two Heads) *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) (In the third round,Raiden has the menacing appearance and Corrupt the Fear Sancuary with bat like wings and the face of the Demon of Fear (More worse than Shinnok) Non-playable Characters *Ashrah - Helps Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck and also appears in the background of The Pit. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent to execute Rain, the Edenian traitor *Daegon - *Taven - *Nitara - *Hotaru - Animals in MK XI * Oni - Debuted in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. It was appears on the Konquest Mode and Online Konquest * Tarkatans - A mutant of Tarkatans, known as the character Baraka Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Liu Kang and Kitana. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Ko *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Ryu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is the chapter meeting Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage defeats Maki who wanted to make a spell to create a protective shield for the Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents it from happening. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeats the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Shang Tsung,Goro, Kitana, Liu Kang,Onaga,and final Boss, Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub-bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower -300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster playelenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns.King Of The Hill (Online Only) Konquest Mode Konquest Mode was originated and debuted from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and later returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Konquest Mode can should return in the next game of the franchise. Alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you can play as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you m some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn in missions or by challenges. Online Konquest A new mode that players created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you must play such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Voice Actors/Actresses for each Character *Baraka: Greg Eagles *Bo' Rai Cho: Steve Blum *Cassie Cage: Ashly Burch *Cyrax: Vic Chao *D'Vorah: Kelly Hu *Darrius: Greg Mathis *Dominic: Nolan North *Ermac: Jamieson Price *Erron Black: Troy Baker *Ferra/Torr: Tara Strong/Fred Tatasciore *Frost: Kelly Hu *Fujin: Troy Baker *General Ramm: *Goro: Vic Chao *Havik: *Hydro: Vic Chao *Jacqui Briggs: Danielle Nicolet *Jade: Linda Lee *Jarek: *Jax: Greg Eagles *Johnny Cage: Andrew Bowen *Kabal: *Kai: Michael Jai White *Kano: *Kenshi: Vic Chao *Kintaro: *Kitana: Karen Strassman *Kotal Kahn: Phil Lamarr *Kung Jin: Johnny Yong Bosch *Kung Lao: Will Yun Lee *Liu Kang: Tom Choi *Li Mei: Tara Strong *Michael Myers: *Mileena: Karen Strassman *Nightmare: Robert Englund *Nightwolf: *Noob Saibot: Jamieson Price *Onaga: *Orochi Hell Beast: *Pennywise: Tim Curry *Pinhead: *Quan Chi: *Raiden: Richard Epcar *Rain: Andrew Bowen *Reptile: Steve Blum *Richard Stryker: Scott Weinger *Salina: *Sareena: Danielle Nicolet *Scorpion: Patrick Seitz *Sektor: Vic Chao *Shang Tsung: Andrew Kishino *Shao Kahn: *Skarlet: *Sindel: Kelly Hu *Smoke: *Sonya Blade: Tricia Helfer *Spawn: Keith David *Sub Zero: Steve Blum *Takeda Takahashi: Parry Shen *Tanya: Jennifer Hale *Tasia: *Terminator: Arnold Schwarzenegger *Tremor: Fred Tatasciore *Kreate-A-Fighter: You, or the announcer Endings * List of endings in Mortal Kombat XI Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games